In the field of tissue development and production, considerable efforts have been directed toward improving the softness of the tissue. This has been approached in a variety of ways, generally by either improving the tissue basesheet or by adding chemicals to the tissue to provide improved feel. The addition of mineral oil or polysiloxanes, for example, are chemicals which provide a more smooth feel to the surface of the tissue. While the feel of the tissue is an important characteristic, the use of tissues offer an opportunity to provide other benefits to the user.